Flooing to the past
by madeve
Summary: When Harry and Teddy stumbled 30 years into the past, with no hope of returning, will they act on the knowledge they have, or will they stand by and watch as their history plays out.(Everything canon except epilogue).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The reason Hermione should not be aloud in the kitchen.

AN: My first story, please by gentle.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter groaned when he woke up, aching all over from the awkward position he had slept in. He had fallen asleep on his desk again.

"Dad, you really should try to get to bed, you are going to have a back problem if you don't watch it" Teddy, his 12 year old godson said as he placed a cup of strong coffee in front of Harry. Smiling gratefully harry took a large gulp.

"Thanks, Teddy, I'll be lost without you" Harry said as he ruffled the boys orange hair.

"Be late for everything, by the way, aunt Hermione is cooking again, though why she has to use so much flour, I would never know" Teddy said as he sat down in one of the couches, picking up his charms book.

Harry groaned silently, before drinking the rest of his coffee and headed towards the kitchen.

Hermione was indeed surrounded by white powder, but harry knew that it was not flour.

"Hermione, why are you playing around with time-turner sand at my house?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't be silly Harry, of course I'm not playing around, I'm experimenting, and I can't work when Rosie and Hugo are around, who knows what trouble they can cause" Hermione said tiredly.

"You are aware that Teddy does live here?".

"Of course, but Teddy knows better than to touch things that I am working with" Hermione said turning back to her work.

"Can't you at least move it to the study?" Harry asked Hermione, as she measured the sand on a silver scale with a tiny spoon.

"No, I need a big working surface, and shouldn't you be at Hogwarts already?"

Harry shot a look at the clock, he was 10 minutes late already.

"Dammit!" Harry cursed as he rushed towards his room to shower, while shouting as he passed teddy.

"Ted, we are leaving in ten minutes!"

Hair still wet, harry rushed into the kitchen where Teddy was waiting for him. "Ok, Hermione, were off ... Where's Hermione, Harry said looking around frowning.

"Donno" Teddy said.

Harry reached for the pot of floo power only to find it empty, one look at the clock, telling him, he is already a half hour late.

"I forgot to refill it" Harry said. He reached for the extra floo powder in the top cabinet. Grabbing it he didn't notice the material snag on loose nail, ripping a large hole in it as Harry pulled it.

"O, come on!" Harry yelled when the powder poured out of the hole onto the floor. Teddy laughed loudly at the older man as he pouted, the 12 year old was still snickering as he walked to his godfather, not noticing his sleeve catching some white powder, as he helped Harry scoop the powder up, the white power mixed with the floo power.

Grabbing a handful, Harry grabbed Teddy's hand and threw the powder into the fire. In his rush he didn't notice the white spurts of flames, shooting through the emerald ones. Stepping into the flames he held Teddys hand firmly, making the boy roll his eyes. He knew his godfather had an extreme distaste for flooing.

"Hogwarts Headmasters office" Harry said clearly and in a burst of flames they were gone.

James potter smiled down at the baby in his arms. No matter how much time he spend looking at the boy, who was sleeping soundly, he just couldn't help being amazed. This was his son, his and Lily's.

"James, we should be going" Lily said softly, not wanting to wake Harry.

"In a minute" he said getting up from the rocking chair and placed Harry in his crib. Tucking Harry in, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before joining Lily downstairs.

"You are sure that you're going to be alright?" Lily asked the two men before her as James placed her traveling cloak around her shoulders.

"Oh, come on, Lil's, it's me, you know you can trust me" Sirius said as he smiled broadly.

"Don't worry, love, Mooney will make sure Sirius won't do something stupid" James said and laughed at Sirius who just stuck out his tongue. Remus smiled understandingly and patted Sirius on the shoulder. With last goodbye's Lily and James flooed to Hogwarts.

"I wonder what it could be that made Dumbledore want to see us so urgently?" Lily asked James as they walked towards the office.

"Don't know, maybe something to do with the order?" James said calmly, but he was panicking, the war was turning more violent as every day passes. He hated the feeling of having to worry about his family constantly. As they rounded the corner they saw two people standing in front of the gargoyle.

"Alice, Frank, what are you two doing here?" Lily said as a smile spread across her face. Alice looked at her with a bright smile and rushed to her.

"Lily, how are you? I haven't seen you since you left the hospital. How's little Harry? Is he more like you or James? Have he grown? Is he-"

"Alice! Calm down" Lily said with a laugh. She and Alice had shared the same hospital room when their kids were born.

She loved her brown haired spunky friend, who have a tendency to babble if you let her.

"Harry is great, he's the sweetest kid. I personally think he is more like me, but James tend to think he is a mini marauder" lily told alice with a smile.

"He is, just yesterday he poured his milk all over me!" James said seriously, making the others laugh. Just then the gargoyle moved aside and Dumbledore walked down, looking very worried.

"Ah, good to see you again" Dumbledore said with a smile, but Lily could see that something was troubling him.

"Good to see you, professor Dumbledore" Frank said smiling good naturally as always.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me to my office" Dumbledore said turning back to his office.

James felt as if the world has stopped. Why? Why Harry? But he knew it also could be little Nerville. Why must Harry or Neville bring down that monster? Why couldn't they, their parents, the order? He felt a hand on his and looked into lily's beautiful eyes. How he loved her. How he loved his family. With a heavy heart he turned to Dumbledore.

"What should we do?" He asked bitterly. Frank was holding Alice, who looked as scared as he felt. He knew both their family's just soared to the top of Voldemorts hit list.

Before Dumbledore could answer, the fireplace flared green and a man and child stumbled out.¥

The man sneezed and brushed his ash covered robes, muttering how much he hated flooing. James saw the boy curiously look around and smiling amused at the boys orange hair. His gaze shifted back to the man, who finally looked up. He looked around the room and instantly paled. James would have wondered what was so shocking, if he himself wasn't busy gaping at this man, who could have easily passed for his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hard choices

AN: Thanks for all the response for this story.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, sneezing as the ash settled.

"Bloody floo. I really hate you" he muttered as he dusted himself off. Looking up, he was surprised at the five shocked faces. He felt the blood drain from his face as he recognized all off them.

"Dad, isn't that Albus Dumbledore?" Teddy said puzzled. The bearded man looked exactly like the painting in Professor McGonagall's office. He turned towards Harry, but his dad's eyes seemed to be fixed on two people in the room. Two people that looked very familiar.

"Alas, it seems we have all been taken by surprise, may I inquire who you are?" Dumbledore said pleasantly, he knew that they meant no harm since the wards on his fireplace prevent anyone with negative intentions to enter.

Harry's mind was racing, wondering what the hell is going on. Still remaining silent, he went through the last moments before they flooed. What could have gone wrong. OH! Merlin's Pants! The time -turner sand! Harry was too busy panicking that he didn't notice Dumbledore speak, but was jolted when he heard Teddy answer.

"I'm Teddy and this is my dad Harry, are you Albus Dumbledore?" Teddy asked gazing at the older man.

"I am indeed"

"Well not to be rude or anything, but aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Teddy! No!" Harry yelled, but the damage was done. Harry could see the realization on Dumbledore's face as he was slipping the pieces together.

"I am to assume that you are not from this time?" Dumbledore said with curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

Harry signed deeply, he knew the cat's out of the bag, and he would most likely will need the professor's help.

"Yes we are from 2010, I think we had somehow managed to mix our floo powder with time-turner sand. It's the only thing that makes sense at this stage" Harry said running his hand through his hair in frustration. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by the room.

Lily all but sprang out of her seat as she rushed to the man, a man she knew was called Harry and as he ran his hand through his hair and she looked in his eyes, she knew he was her Harry.

"You're my Harry" she said as she stood in front of him. Looking in his startled green eyes that filled with emotion. Sadness, joy and pain mixed in his emerald gaze.

"Hi, mom" he said softly, his hand holding Teddy's tightly. Looking for reassurance.

"I knew we would be alright! No stupid prophecy will harm us!" Lily said with joy, not noticing Harry looking heartbroken.

"What year is it?" Harry asked quietly looking past his mother, who he was seeing alive for the first time since they were killed.

"1980, you were born just one month ago" Lily said as she looked in the man's face. Grief blazing in his features as he looked at her.

"We're going to be fine, aren't we?" Lily asked, her heart feeling heavy. It was then that she realized, and as she felt James arms pulling her into an embrace, she knew he realized it too. James looked at Harry and with a raspy voice asked the question he knew he didn't want the answer of.

"When?"

"Next year, Halloween".

Teddy's mind was spinning. 1980. 1980! Bloody hell! He looked at the couple standing in front of him. Harry's mom and dad was alive, but that would mean so was his. He could meet them! He could get to know them!

"Dad! They're alive! Alive! I can meet them!" Teddy said excitingly. He pulled his dad's hand and the man bend down, placing both hands on his shoulders. Teddy's heart sank, usually when Harry did this, it was when he was going to refuse something.

"Teddy, I don't think it is such a good idea. We need to get back as soon as possible. We can't risk messing with time, the consequences could be terrible" Harry said looking at Teddy as the boy's face fall.

"Dad please, we could save them, we could save everyone" Teddy pleaded with Harry.

"If we interfere, I could lose you, Teddy. You could end up not ever being born, and I could not bear that happening to you" Harry pleaded with the boy.

"Dad, I have read about time-turners and there is no way we could go back. Our presence alone could change everything. We could even create and alternate time-line, and besides I would at least live to be 29, and that is only if I don't get born and who knows what could happen then" Teddy said confidently.

James held on to Lily as she cried softly on his shoulder. He could not believe it. In a year he and lily would be dead, but how is Harry's alive? He focused on Harry, who was busy pleading with the boy, who now had dark blue hair. He was trying to convince Harry.

"I can't risk it, I can't risk losing you" he heard Harry plead. He understood Harry's fear of losing his son.

"Dad, how could you stand doing nothing! This isn't like you! You always fix things! You always do you best! And, now you don't want to do anything, even if you could save hundreds of lives! Are you forgetting the words you told me, the words you swore you are going to live by!"Teddy yelled at his dad, who stood silent before him, looking broken. It frightened him, his dad was strong, his dad did the right thing even though it is hard to do.

"Evil prevails" Teddy said as he looked at his dad with determination.

Dumbledore was torn, he watched the fight between the boy and older Harry. The boy wanted to change events, go against time. He knew himself that it could turn out horrible, but at this time, everything felt hopeless, even with prophecy. Then when the boy said firmly 'evil prevails' he frowned, but then smiled. Ah Edmund Bruke. Interesting words to live by. Harry gave a laugh and ruffled the boy's hair, which turned a lovely shade of turquoise.

"Evil prevails..." Harry spoke softly before standing strait and with determination faced the road onward.

"...when good men do nothing".

"I assume that you are going to make changes?" Dumbledore said, staring at the two, who seemed to have forgotten that they were not alone.

"Yes, professor, I do. I played a key part in the downfall off Tom Riddle" Harry said determined.

"Riddle?" James asked confused, but Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"Voldemort's real name" Harry said looking at his father.

"Are you the one that the prophecy spoke off?" Frank asked the man, hope guiltily filling him. If Harry was the one, it meant that Neville will be safe. His family will be safe.

"Yes, Voldemort chose me because I am a half-blood, unlike Neville"

"Why? With all his pure-blood propaganda, wouldn't Neville be more likely?" Alice said worried.

"That's because he is a half-blood himself and nothing more than a hypocritical cowardly psychopath" Harry said venomously. Anger and hatred burning in his blood.

"Psychopath?" Frank asked in confusion.

"A muggle term to classify people with mental disorders, this one involving a lack for remorse, and poor behavioral controls" Harry said almost automatically, he was used to explaining terms to wizards.

"I can see what you mean, by calling him a coward. He rarely shows himself at battles, and if he does, it is only when it had turned it his favor" James said in disgust, he took Lily and led her to the seats they had vacated and with a casual flick of his wand conjured two more seats for the travelers. Harry smiled gratefully before he and Teddy sat down.

"How did you defeat him?" Dumbledore asked in anticipation.

"What do you know of horcruxes?" Harry said carefully watching Dumbledore go pale.

"A horcux? It seems he is more deranged than I could ever have believed" Dumbledore said in anger.

"What's a horcrux?" Lily asked as she looked between her Harry and Dumbledore.

He hoped that Teddy would not hate him for this. He knew the risks of messing with time. But thinking of what could change for the better. Though, he probably would need to change his name. Teddy's too? He knew he could take down Tom, but he also knew that Tom is not the root to the problem. It is the wizard community in itself that causes people like Voldemort to become dark lords.

"Oi, Dad!" Teddy said loudly as he poked his dad, who was in his 'Thinking-state'. He recognized it, when Harry's face is set in a frown and his eyes almost get a glazed-over look. Blinking Harry looked around only to see everyone looking at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" James said with a smile.

"I wanted to know what the horcrux turned out to be?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"There was seven in total made, though at least five should be in existence already" Harry said thinking carefully, he had about mapped out old Tommie boy's hole life after the war.

"Seven?!" Dumbledore said horrified.

"Yes. We should call an order meeting, I got a lot to tell and would rather not do so twice. I think it would be best that until then, that everyone should make a wizards oath".

"A wizards oath? Is it really necessary?" James asked frowning, he trusted everyone in this room with his life.

"Yes, it's crucial, the order has a traitor, just as you suspected, professor, and if a hint of me gets to Tom, things might change to such a degree that my future knowledge will be meaningless" Harry said firmly. He could see the shock on their faces. The thought that one of the people they stood with will betray them so deeply.

"Who?" Frank asked softly.

"The person will be revealed at the order meeting. I want all members there, and if they cannot come, they must have valid reasons, when can it be organized?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow morning at 9, let's make it at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.

"Yes and I know the perfect place" Harry said smiling. With all in agreement, they made the oaths.

"Where are you going to stay?" Lily asked as they all stood up.

"I haven't really given it much thought" Harry said.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight?" James asked Harry.

"I would love to, but I was rather hoping to talk to Dumbledore, to catch up with the finer details of the war" Harry said regretfully.

"Well, it's still only 2:16. Why don't you and Albus come and have dinner at our place and stay the night" Lily said detriment.

"I think that would be lovely" Dumbledore said before Harry could protest.

"Great. Why don't Teddy come with us while you two talk?" James asked as he looked at the boy, who had started to pet Fawkes in the corner, only looking at them when he was mentioned.

"I don't know..." Harry said looking at the kid whose hair changed to neon purple and his eye's change to emerald green like Harry's.

"Oh, dad, come on. Please. I am going to be bored out of my mind if I stay. And, it's not like I will be allowed to listen since you probably think I'm way too young, at least if I'm with grandpa James, he could tell me of his school days and maybe grandma Lily could show me some charms. According to Hagrid, she was brilliant!"

"Grandpa James? Who would have thought I'll be called a grandfather at 20!" James said horrified, while Lily laughed.

"Alright Ted, but be careful of what you say about the future, alright?" Harry said sternly as he saw Teddy jump up and down in excitement.

"Of course, dad!" Ted said as he followed Lily and James out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Dinner with the Potters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

AN: I just want to say thanks for all the response for this story, it's really unexpected, but very much appreciated. As for grammar, English is not my first language, so please bear with me. I will do my best to improve.

Sirius smiled as baby Harry's hand curled around his finger. Harry was so tiny, so cute, and he was so proud to be the kid's godfather. He almost cried when James had asked him.

"I will never get over seeing you so responsible" Remus said as he walked over to the crib.

Lily had been her usual genius self and placed a variety of charms on the crib, to make sure that Harry would be safe at all times, even made a bangle that would heat up if anything happened. It also changed colors to show what the problem was. The men smiled at each other as the boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep and quietly left the kid's bedroom.

They had just entered the lounge when the fireplace flared and three people entered the room.

Lily muttered angrily as she stumbled out fireplace. She truly hated flooing, at least she does not fall on her face anymore.

"Hey guys, you really took your time" Sirius said as he looked at the three people before his eyes settled on the kid with shocking purple hair.

"Yeah, so where is Harry?" James said not knowing how to explain everything without revealing anything.

"Little guy just fell asleep a few minutes ago" Remus said as he handed Lily the monitoring bangle.

"Thank you so much. You will of course stay for dinner" Lily said as James hung up their cloaks.

"Like we would ever miss your cooking" Sirius said with a bright smile as he turned towards the mysterious kid, who had been eyeing him and Remus for a while now, puzzlement clearly on his face. He recognized the look since he had seen it a hundred times on Remus's face when he was faced with a puzzle.

"So, who is the kid?" Sirius asked smiling at Teddy, the kids face lighting up on realization. Teddy's hair changed soft brown like Remus while his eyes turned grey like Sirius. The man gaped at the boy, before his face broke out in a huge grin.

"You're Metamorphmagus! That's so awesome! I think you and my cousin Dora could be the only two in Britain!"Sirius said practically studying the kid like an overexcited schoolboy.

"Calm down" Remus said rolling his eyes as he turned to the kid.

"Sorry about him, he is a bit special. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black" Remus said to the boy, whose mouth fell open as he stared at him in wonder.

Teddy was used to strange things. It was impossible to not, he was raised by Harry Potter, so strange things was almost required. Normally with trouble not so far away. Adding that he was a Metamorphmagus and had werewolf genes (only making his senses sharper that your ordinary joe), he was also a Ravenclaw. But no matter what, he did not think he could have ever been prepared to be greeted by his 20 year old father, who he had only seen in pictures and only heard stories about.

So could anyone really blame him for passing out. And, if anyone asked he was blaming it on skipping lunch.

"Bloody hell, Mooney, what did you do to the kid?" Sirius said who had grabbed the kid before he hit the floor.

"I have no idea" Remus said puzzled, and said puzzlement only increased with the look Lily and James gave each other.

Sirius picked the kid up and placed him on the coach where Lily started to fuss over him.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Teddy, his father and Dumbledore will be joining us for dinner" James said carefully. He was bursting to tell them the truth, but he also understood that if Harry could take Voldemort down, Teddy would be his ultimate weakness, and a day of silence was a small price to pay for the safety of his grandson. Grandson, Merlin, this was beyond an odd situation.

When Teddy opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar room. The warm summer sun flowing in from the window's softly lighten the room where baby toys seemed to be the main decorating feature. He closed his eyes again and groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe he passed out just by seeing his dad. He should have expected it, he was after all best friends with James. Merlin's fuzzy blue toenails! He did not even want to think what his father was thinking, but then again he had no idea was his father's reaction would be if he told him he was his son. Obviously he could not tell his father now, not with things being as it is. Besides what a lovely conversation that will be. 'Hi, I'm your son from 30 years in the future. Who is my mum you ask? Why she is Sirius seven year old cousin! No, I have not been drinking. Neither got a bludger to the head, though the bouncy room at St. Mongos are sounding lovely right now ... Alright, enough over thinking. Carefully getting up Teddy went looking for the nearest person. A burst of laughter drew him to the kitchen.

"The guy runs so quickly while being chased by the old bat, her purse waving in the air as she screams bloody murder at him. I don't think Mundungus was ever so grateful at being arrested" Sirius's amused voice drifted out of the kitchen.

"That's Mundungus for you, always in trouble" James said as he took a sip from his butter beer.

"Or the main cause for it" Remus said amused.

James looked up and smiled as he saw the boy standing uncertainly in the doorway.

"I see sleeping beauty has awaken" He said loudly, making the other two men look at the boy. Sirius snickered as he saw the boy flush and pout.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he pulled out a seat in invitation.

"I'm alright" Teddy said smiling, looking around the table, his eyes lingering on Remus, who smiled as he handed him a bottle of butter beer.

"Thanks" Teddy said shyly as he looked at his father. He was different then what Harry had described, but then again Harry only met Remus when he was thirteen and a person could change a lot in that time.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" James asked, he knew there were a few other magical schools in England, though not as well-known as the old castle.

"Yeah, I'm starting my 2nd year" Teddy said excitedly.

"Which house are you in?" Sirius asked.

"Ravenclaw" Teddy said with a smile, he really loved his house and the dorms where absolutely brilliant.

"Ooh, a smarty pants" Sirius teased and laughed as the kid stuck out his tongue at him.

"How old are you?" James asked the boy nervously, if the boy is going to his second year he must be 12, but that can't be right, Harry would have been 17 when he was born and most likely still in school.

"I had turned 12 in April" Teddy said smiling, but frowned when James choked on the butter beer.

"Prongs, you alright?" Sirius said clapping him on the back.

"Yeah, great, um, yeah, wonderful, so who wants to play quidditch" Damn Harry is so getting grounded. Older than him or not.

Harry apparated to Godrick's Hollow. He had visited the small town over the years, mostly just him and Teddy and always with one purpose. To visit the graves of their parents. He had made sure that Remus and Tonks were buried here, he wanted them to be close to his parents. He also got Sirius a tombstone, even if there was nothing to bury, he wanted them to be together. It was almost unreal when he walked past the cemetery and towards the house that he had last seen almost 13 years ago.

He smiled nervously when he walked up to the little gate, seeing the house whole. He never really understood how a house could reflect the people that lived there. The clean and normalcy always suited the Dursleys, while the wild garden and lopsided house always suited the Weasleys. The house stood cheerfully surrounded by tall trees. There were flowers blooming in the garden. Though neat, the plants had a free look to them. Harry immediately picked up on the few wizard touches. He could see a troupe of gnomes sneaking in through the fence, carrying leaves for a poor attempt at camouflage. A few of the plants he recognized from Neville's greenhouse. Though he didn't really know his parents as he wished, the house seemed to be everything he had imagined. He smiled sadly, wondering what it would have been like to live here. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he focused more on the major task ahead of him. Defeating Voldemort, reconstructing the ministry, not get killed for messing with time, but now he had to survive dinner with the Potters.

Harry was about to knock on the door, when the sound of laughter drifted from the back of the house. Since it sounded like Teddy, he decided to walk around the house and look for the boy. Harry smiled when he saw four broomsticks in the air and a red ball passing between them.

As he neared the back of the house, he

Noticed Lily sitting on the veranda, a pram next to her. She looked at him, and immediately indicated for him to join her.

"Your early" she said with a smile as Harry sat down in the chair next to her, glancing at the green-eyed baby.

"Yeah, Dumbledore needed to set up the meeting for tomorrow ... Merlin, this is me, isn't it" Harry said as he looked at the baby. This whole situation was really starting to sink in.

Lily smiled as she looked at the grown up Harry while he was staring at his younger self in disbelief. He gently touched the baby almost to check if he was real.

"You seem to be coping with this better than I would have expected?" Lily asked him, his green eyes focusing back towards her identical ones and a smile on his face.

"I suppose I am used to getting into strange situations. After a while not a lot can surprise you anymore" Harry said not completely truthful, in fact he was not coping with this at all. His mum was sitting not even a meter away with curiosity written all over her face. She was really beautiful, and if there was anything that saddened him, it was that she was a stranger to him.

He could probably fill a single page of what he knew of her and James. No one had really gone into detail about them, and those who could was dead. Snape's memories where probable the most accurate image of them. But here she sat, looking at the broomsticks above. Did she even like quidditch? Did she prefer to stay away from brooms, or did she love the feeling of flying like him? He looked up at his dad. He knew so little about them, but he loved them. He had always felt that there was something missing in his life. A gaping hole that only Teddy had been able to fill.

"I blame James for that" Lily said startling him out of his thoughts.

"He always manages to get himself into the most troublesome situations. Just last week he and Sirius managed to get on the wrong side of Alaster Moody. Apparently they had thought it was a good idea to stick a trail of toilet paper to the bottom of his fake leg" Lily said shaking her head in dismay.

"Ouch, what did Mad-eye do to them?".

"He got the two of them assigned to his team for three days. I don't know what happened, but they shudder every time it is mentioned".

"I have heard he was a real slave driver and likes to randomly attack people to 'prepare' them for sneak attacks" Harry said as he remembered one of Nymphadora's rants when he was at grimmauld place before his 5th year.

"He is the best Auror there is, even though his methods are unorthodox" Lily said with a smile, apparently Moody had taken a liking to them and requested permanent stay in his team. James and Sirius immediately agreed, it was not every day two fresh out of training Auror's got on such an elite team. Ever since the war started they shortened the training to two years instead of three. Auror casualties were staggering.

Teddy laughed loudly when Sirius hit James with the quaffle in the back of his head, making the ball bounce towards Remus, who catches it with ease. Remus then tossed it through the two tall trees that served as goal posts. Teddy grabbed the ball and tossed it at a grumbling James. Spotting his dad sitting next to Lily, he waved at James before heading towards Harry.

"Dad! How long have you been here?!" Teddy said smiling broadly.

"Just a while. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Sirius and R-Remus are here. They are very nice" Teddy said excited, noticing Harry's face shooting up and looking at the three men. He had not thought that they were here. Guilt filled him, Teddy had to face them on his own, especially seeing Remus. He studied the boy, he looked happy, a bit nervous, but happy still. He seemed alright, Teddy had always had a high tolerance for all these things. Harry watched apprehensively as the men landed in front of him. Sirius sporting long hair tied in a quick ponytail and a bright smile, Harry almost though he was looking at a picture. The man Harry had come to know as his godfather was nowhere to be seen. This was a handsome, arrogant man that was loyal to his friends, he didn't have the haunted look and bitterness that Harry remembered. Remus looked so much younger, and happier. He could see tiredness in his eyes, and a slight hunch in his shoulders. He knew Remus most likely suffered due to the discrimination of the wizardry world. His clothing seemed in a better condition, but Harry knew that it would not last.

Seeing them standing there, carefree and happy, it breaks his heart knowing what they had become.

"Merlin James! I didn't know you finally cloned yourself!" Sirius said smiling broadly.

"There just was not enough of me" James said dramatically.

"This is Harry, he's James's cousin" Lily said as she got up.

"I didn't know you had a cousin" Sirius said loudly as he looked at James.

Remus was frowning. Why had Lily just lied. He knew that she was a horrible lair. She had tried to hide it up, but he had seen how her nose had scrounged up, which happened always when she was lying. James had also been acting weird. He looked like he was bursting to tell them something, but could not. It had something to do with these two newcomers.

"Me neither, he's my distant cousin, he had an appointment with Dumbledore and we bumped into each other" James said slowly, making Remus frown again. James was a bit nervous. He knew he had Sirius fooled, but Remus was always a bit to smart for his own good.

"Well, I'm going to start on dinner, why don't you men entertain yourselves" Lily said as she maneuvered the pram to go inside.

"Do you need any help?" Teddy asked, he helped Harry in the kitchen a lot growing up. Harry had told him, he had no need to, but Teddy was determined to learn how to cook, so Harry relented, but told him, he was only allowed to cook when an adult was present, plus this was a golden opportunity to talk to Lily.

"That would be lovely" Lily said as she and Teddy left through the back door, leaving the four men in silence.

"So are you any good at quiddich?" James asked looking at Harry.

Dumbledore had showed up in his usual timely fashion bringing a huge lemon cheesecake with him. The four men had just entered the house and Lily had sent them straight up for a shower. Apparently a small game turned out into a full going match, which included Sirius crashing into the ground, Remus colliding with a tree and James falling off his broom.

"A devil, you're a bloody devil on a broom" Sirius said as he and Harry entered the room.

"I enjoy flying" Harry said amused, he and James were on a team against Sirius and Remus. Harry had pulled a few maneuvers that probably was not meant for the old silver arrow that he was riding, but he was sure that he gave the men a good few heart attacks. What he would not do to have his Dragonfire with him now. The Dragonfire was the newest broom made by the same company as the firebolt.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore" Harry addressed the old man while he was sitting by the fire drinking a cup of tea.

"A very good evening to you. Ah, the joys of youth, I do hope you had a pleasant game" The Professor said as he sipped his tea.

"It was fantastic, I would have killed to have Harry on my team when we were at Hogwarts, we would have annihilated the other teams" James said as he walked into the room. Walking behind James, Remus rolled his eyes at James, even two years out of school, he was still obsessed with quiddich.

"Dinner is ready" Lily announced by the door and walked towards the dining room, while followed by the group of men.

Teddy smiled as he watched everyone at the large round table. James and Sirius were talking about the quiddich world cup, while Remus was talking to Dumbledore and Harry about Hogwarts. Baby Harry was asleep in his room.

"You and Harry are very close, aren't you?" Lily said next to him, making him turn towards the redhead, she was really nice, and very intelligent. She had told him she would love to be a teacher, but for smaller children. Like a kindergarten teacher, but for wizard kids. There were a few schools, but most wizards preferred homeschooling their kids until they reach eleven.

"Yes. It's mostly just me and dad. I used to live just with my grandmother, but Dad insisted that both of us moved in with him when I was about five. With my dad being more present, grandma was asked to teach Transfiguration" Teddy said, his grandma was a great teacher and was also the head of the Slytherin. She had claimed that she will make sure to restore honor to the Slytherin house.

"Oh, did the previous teacher retire?" Lily asked. They had agreed while working in the kitchen that they will not mention names of people and places, so not to give away too much information.

"Yes, there was a really good teacher, but she was a bit overwhelmed by teaching and being headmistress" Teddy said smiling at Lily's surprised expression as she glanced towards professor Dumbledore, her eyes then widened as she remembered that Teddy had slipped that he had died, so it must have happened before Teddy was five.

She smiled sadly, she just could not imagine Hogwarts without the old headmaster. Dumbledore smiled at her when he turned to look at her. He probably was not phased by such news at all, probably thought it as his next great adventure.

"What about your mother?" Lily asked him, the boy looked thoughtful, a frown creasing his brow. She would have freaked out if Harry had disappeared. Teddy's Mum must be so worried.

"My mother had passed away a few months after I was born" he said slowly, knowing his mum was alive now was unsettling, it saddened him that he would never get to tell her he was her son, but he might get to know her as a friend or big brother.

"I'm sorry" Lily said softly, she looked up seeing as most of the table had fallen silent and was looking at Teddy and Harry. Harry smiled sadly, he knew that Tonks and Remus would have been great parents, he could only wish that he had done a decent job with Teddy. Hermione had always scolded him by being to open with Teddy. Maybe she was right, but he did not want Teddy to feel as isolated and uninformed as he had felt.

He frowned at the memories it brought up, even now he was convinced it was not the best course of action for him to be so uninformed. Because of his lack of information he had made down right idiotic choices, the consequences of such choices would haunt him forever. His eyes hovered on Sirius as the memory of that night played in his mind.

"Loss is painful, but we should always remember that our loved ones are on their next great adventure and would not want us to be burdened by sadness" Dumbledore said softly, Harry noticed that the mood has gotten quite gloomy.

"I heard that you are quite the pranksters?" Harry said trying to change the topic. Soon the conversation turned brighter and everyone talked all through the lemon cheesecake Dumbledore brought, which was very good, even if he does say so himself.

"Thank you for lovely evening" Dumbledore said as he walked towards the fireplace.

"It was a pleasure" Lily said smiling gently. Dumbledore nodded before turning towards Harry.

"Everything is settled for tomorrow at 9am"

"Thank you, we'll see you then tomorrow" Harry said as with a green blaze the headmaster disappeared.

"Well, I'm off" Sirius said with a yawn and soon he and Remus was gone.

"Well, let's all get to bed" Lily said as she ruffled a sleepy Teddy's hair.

Lily walked up the stairs followed by the men and boy.

"I set up the guest room for you two, there is a bathroom through there and fresh towel on the counter. There are some pajamas on the bed, I hope they are the right size" she said as she stood by the door.

"Thank you so much for everything" Harry said smiling at her and she just could not take it anymore.

Walking right towards him she flung her arms around him.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry I left you and hope you will know that I love and will always love you no matter what" she whispered into his shoulder.

Harry swallowed heavily, a heavy weight settling in his chest.

"Mum, I missed you. Even though I hardly remember anything about you. I always missed you and dad so much" He said as he held on to the small woman for strength. James had walked in and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, we are here, and we are a family, no matter what. After all, we Potters have to stick together, right Teddy?" James said swinging his one arm around the boy.

"Sure thing, Gramps" Teddy said with a smile as James groaned.

"I feel so old!"

Moonlight filtered through the dense trees, the chilled air seems thick and fearful as another scream pierced the silence.

"Now, now, my dear. That is not how we behave in good company" a rough voice said amused as he plunged a dagger into the ground, resulting in another scream.

"Please, please, let me go, please" the woman begged as she tried to move, but was unable too, tears pouring down her face as she stared at the man in fear. The man smiled looking at his prey. She laid spread eagle in the middle of a rune circle, at equal intervals silver daggers with different colored jewels in the hilts glowed with a soft unnatural light.

"Well, don't worry, my dear" he said in cheerful tone as he stepped carefully into the rune circle and laid a silver cat pendant with green emeralds in its eyes on the woman's stomach.

"You see, my dear, you are going to be made immoral, and you will give other's the opportunity to use that little ability of yours" he said sweetly as he stepped out, a smile on his face, revealing his ash colored teeth which reminded her of tombstones.

"No, please, please" the woman whimpered.

"Well, let's get started" he said with a smile. Withdrawing a final dagger, he slashed it across his own palm, soaking it with blood. It began to shimmer in a sickly purple glow. Letting the dagger go, it floated towards the woman, her eyes going wide with fear. As it hovered over her, light from the others made the runes glow, and then the woman truly began to scream as a white substance was pulled from her pale skin.

The man settled on a chair he conjured as he watched the ritual dragging the woman's soul out and trapping it in the pendant. Taking a deep drag of the cigar in his hand, he pulled out and old map and watched the two dot's in Godric's hollow.

"A Metamorpimagi werewolf halfbreed and a parseltongue. What lovely new prizes has appeared" He said softly while tracing his finger over the parseltongue ... There was something strange about this one. The dot started listing out the target's information.

Harry Potter, age 30.

Magic level: B class.

Special:

Parseltongue level 3 (Dormant).

Wind manipulation level 6 (Semi-dormant).

Unknown level 8.

Unknown, Level Unknown.

The younger was relatively to the point, his traits being his meta morph ability which was a Level seven, with added werewolf features. In England there are seventeen with the ability of a Metamorpimagi, only eight above that of a level five, six of those were old crones whose ability was disappearing with age, making them unfavorable for his purposes. The kid was ideal. Him and the disgraced Pureblood's daughter. This Potter, though he is only a dormant parseltougue, which although weak was still rare. He had three other abilities, two of them being unknown.

The last time he had met an unknown was almost ten years ago, when he discovered the girl with the natural ability to become invisible. He lazily watched as the smoke of his cigar drifted towards the heavens as he heard the woman's last agonizing scream leaving her. Yes, this new targets are going to be fun to hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a new day.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

AN: Big special thank you for everyone who read, follows, favorite and took time to review this story.

Harry woke up and immediately closed his eyes as his vision blurred. Bloody hell that was one weird bloody dream. He was never going to let Hermione in the house if she is experimenting with anything again, just to be safe. Stretching to the side table, his hands closed around his glasses. He slipped them on and opened his eyes.

"This is not my room" Harry said softly as he surveyed the room. It was a big room with an adjoining bathroom. There were twin single beds against the wall, one of them he was occupying, while the other was filled by his godson who was clutching his pillow, muttering softly.

Getting out of bed, he leaned closer to hear what the boy was muttering about.

"No, NO, I can't eat anymore, aunt Hermione!" Harry had to force a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing. No matter how much time had passed, Hermione's cooking had not improved, much to Ron's mortification and to Hermione's extreme annoyance. He sometimes thought that she thought his ability to cook was a personal insult, much like the time he outperformed her in defense.

Walking to the bathroom to freshen up, he then headed towards the kitchen. He found his young father at the kitchen table drinking tea and reading the Daily prophet.

"Morning" Harry said making the man lower the paper and smile at him. He was again surprised by the similarity's between them, though He being a good ten years older had a more adult demeanor, while James was clearly only settling in his role as young adult and father.

"Morning, are you an early riser?" James asked curiously. He had always been an early riser, much to the Horror of the Quiddich team when he wanted them to start training at 5 am. It would have been the case, if Sirius had not threatened to shove his beater's bat down his throat.

"Most of the time" Harry said and took the seat in front of James.

"Would you like some tea?" James asked putting the paper down and looked at Harry.

"Sure" Harry said and further studied the man, James presence were different from what he had expected. He had a calmer nature and seemed considerate, the complete opposite of the teen he had seen in Snape's memories. He wondered as he had done a lot through the years, what had made him a bully, was it his pure blood status? Was he just spoiled or cruel? Or had there been more to the story than anyone had told him. He just didn't know, so the only thing he was able to do was to make assumptions.

"What job did you go into?" James asked as he sat down again and pushed a fresh cup of tea towards Harry, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Um, let's see, I am an Auror expert consultant, head of the Hogwarts governors board, Author of a few books, Guest lecturer at Hogwarts, Member of the Wizengamot, member of the ICW and head of the Dragon alliance, in short, someone who does a lot of paperwork" Harry said thoughtfully, trying to keep what he did as simple as possible. Truth be told he had a major company on the side and several foundation that he had started to help those who were wronged. If it had not been for Hermoine and Andy, he would have never managed to do all his duty's and be a competent father. He knew the importance of his work, but he had always made sure to give Teddy the attention that the kid deserved.

"Busy, aren't you" James said, looking at Harry with awe. He knew that it was not common that someone as young as Harry to have accomplish so much. He knew that being considered an Auror expert consultant was usually a term used for a retired Auror who was an expert in a certain field. His father was one who specialized in warding, but his father had only retired at the age of fifty-four and only after an injury on his leg. He was curious what Harry had specialized in.

"Yes, but it is worth it" Harry said and took a sip from his tea.

"What is the Dragon Alliance?" James asked puzzled. He had never heard of such a group so assumed that it had to have been formed after his death.

"It's basically a group of extraordinary witches, wizards, and a large variety of magical beings that fights against corruption and oppression, and strive for unity in the magical world" Harry said thoughtfully.

"It's hard to see the ministry approve that" James said thoughtful, he loved being an Auror, but he was not blind to the corruption that goes on in the ministry, especially after his training session with Moody.

"The DA formed four years ago and works closely with the ministry, having a representative in each department and has a mutual understanding with all of the heads to make sure that there was no friction. It helps that the DA was completely based on being non-discriminating. Each sentient species were represented by a member of their own, or someone of their choosing, but not before being screened and interviewed by me and the others on the board. It was a real pain to get the goblins to cooperate. Bloody vindictive buggers" Harry said thinking of the goblins almost fondly. Almost.

Since both his parents where deceased, James was also head of the Potter line and had a seat on the Wizgamot as a Lord, so he knew when Harry had come to age, Harry should have had enough knowledge to accept his duty as Lord Potter or at least have gotten more involved with his proxy. James knew it must have been different for Harry, since he could not have learned from James, like he had from his father. Though his godfather Jacob Chamberlain still stands as proxy for him at least until he finished his Auror training. Now that it was done, he had been brought up to date on all the matter as well as getting a more in depth education for such matters. Truth be told it was taxing and Jacob was taking most of the grunt work.

"Not only do they approve, they signed a degree which gives the DA power over any corruption and injustices directly in the ministry. Such cases are brought directly to the ICW, where it is handled swiftly" Harry explained, he knew it is going to be a hell of a lot harder this time, especially that he is unknown and not good friends with the Minister of Magic, but as Hermoine had said, he always had a people saving thing, so why stop now.

Location: Thetford Forest

Time: 8:12 am

Auror Frank Longbottom walked briskly through the woods, ducking under low branches and climbing over the uneven rocks. He walked into a clearing to see his partner Johnny Stevens waiting for him.

"Stevens, what happened" He said as he reached the tall blond man.

"Female victim, aged 48, known squib. Damn Frank, it's another ritual killing" Johnny said bitterly and indicated for frank to follow him.

"Guy called Andrew Conney came across her this morning while gathering potion ingredients. I'm just grateful it was not a muggle like the last time, this is bad enough without the police on our backs" Stevens continued as the moved through the thick forest. Frank cursed under his breath when they reached the area. He recognized the bastards work anywhere.

Nickolai Tropotkin or better known as the Demented merchant, he was a wizard that killed people by trapping their souls in items. He usually sold his merchandise to special clientage, but was known to also sell anything from unicorn blood to Cursed teacups to the more shader shops. This monster has been killing for 30 years now, and kept slipping away from being captured by going from country to country, usually countries with bad blood between each other. This was his third victim in Britain and that only been in two mouths. The ministry would have warranted a man hunt against him, but with Voldemort prancing around, the Aurors were stretched very thin, therefore chances of catching him was not looking good.

Location: Hogwarts

Time: 8:45 am

Harry smiled as he watched Teddy bounce off with Professor Flickwick already talking animatedly with the tiny professor. They had arrived a little early to ask if Professor Flickwick could look after Teddy while they were busy. The professor was delighted, especially after learning Teddy's interest in his subject.

"He's really into charms, isn't he?" Lily asked looking at the two figures disappearing around the corner.

"Yeah, my little Ravenclaw. He wants a mastery in charms, transfiguration and defense" Harry said proudly.

"Three mastery subjects, isn't that a bit much" James said frowning at Harry, Taking a mastery in a subject is hard, but doing three mastery's tend to be very rare for any wizard. He was impressed that Teddy was already so focused in his life, when he was twelve all he wanted to do was play quiddich. Harry might have something to do with it, since he seemed to have accomplish so much in his life.

"He was always keen to learn as much as possible from a young age" Harry said smiling at the couple fondly. Baby Harry was being looked after by Neville's grandmother, Lily had taken him earlier after they had breakfast. Lily was gushing almost the entire time how cute Neville and Harry looked.

"Well look what we have here, brother dear"

"I see, I see, looks like little Jamie is showing his devotion ones again"

"Thought getting a twin"

"Even if it had abundance of prank potential"

"It is a bit much"

Harry jaw dropped as he stared at the twin red headed men who walked in.

"Fred ... George?" Harry said with a strangled voice, making the twins look at him in odd astonishment.

"Are you alright?" Lily said lying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry took a shaky breath and tried to calm himself, It was like seeing a ghost. George have never been the same after Fred's death. He had grown more serious and therefore was less likely to pull pranks and such. He seemed like a person who lost a limb, a part that never can be replaced. He usually spend days in his workshop, developing new toys and consuming bottles of firewiskey. Harry had often joined him in the first few years after Voldemort and still do on occasions. He thought George was just grateful that there was someone who did not judge him, who didn't try to force him to let go. After his son Fred was born, new life had sparked in the man and he seemed to heal at last.

"Sorry, just reminded me of someone" Harry said and smiled at the men.

"No problem, twin Jamie"

"Odd though, don't you think"

"We have two year old nephews named Fred and George" the twins said, reminding Harry so strongly of the twins.

"Funny coincidence" Harry said smiling shakily.

"Anyway, I'm Fabian" the twin on the right said smiling brightly.

"No such luck, I am Fabian, he is Gideon" said the other very seriously.

"What! Mum should have told me!" The twin on the right said mournfully and grabbing his heart in mock sock.

"Oh, give it a rest you two" a stern voice said from behind them, the twins parted revealing a short woman with long black hair and pearcing brown eyes.

"Dorcas!" Both the twins cried with two giant smiles on their faces.

"It is best to just to ignore these two troublemakers, and anyway that is Fabian and that one is Gideon" Dorcas said as she smiled at Harry.

"Ah, Dorcas, you wound us" the twins said pouting.

"Don't make me really hurt you, but I can always tell Molly you are giving me a hard time" Dorcas said with a sweet smile, but Harry was not fooled, they went pale at the mention of their sister. Looked like Mrs. Weasley was more like Ginny then he ever knew.

"Ouch, setting Molly on their case, that's just cruel" James said as he looked at the twins in sympathy. He was really fond of Fabian and Gideon, those two were in their sixth year when he had entered his first. He and Sirius had learned so much from them, and they didn't seem to mind two starry eyed first years dogging them. Not that they succeeded a lot, the twins took it as a game to lose them.

"Why do we have to be here so early again?" Sirius said yawning loudly as he, Remus walked into the doors, followed by two others that Harry immediately recognized as Alaster Moody and Aberforth Dumbledore. Moody was immediately focused on him, his mismatched eyes glaring suspiciously.

"Hi you guys, where are the kids?" Sirius said looking around for the metamorpmagi and his godson.

"Harry is at Frank's mother with Neville, while Teddy is with Prof. Flicwick" Lily said as she hugged Sirius and Remus in greeting.

"So who are you?" Dorcas asked looking up towards Harry.

"Harry Peverell, pleasure to meet you, Miss" Harry said smiling at her, he had decided to change his and Teddy's surname to Peverell. Since the family name had long since perished and it still had a connection to the Potters.

"Harry? Didn't you name your kid Harry?" Fabian said frowning.

"Weird, isn't it? Harry here is James's long lost cousin, they ran into each other yesterday" Sirius said shuffling another yawn.

"Why are you so tired?" James asked his friend, but his friend's attention was more focused on the pretty blond woman who walked into the room with a tall, broad shouldered man. Harry laughed softly as he watched James giving Sirius a smack on the back of the head. Turning away he noted that a great deal of order members have arrived, he knew most of them by reputation, but could not see who fitted the names he knew by heart, but it was a problem that could be easily solved.

"Your name is Dorcas?" Harry asked the short witch next to him.

"Yeah, Dorcas Meadowes, pleasure to meet you, Harry" She said and smiled warmly.

"I am obviously new here, do you mind telling me who is who?"

"Sure, well, let's see, well you now know Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and it seems you know Remus and Sirius. Alright, the blond girl over there is Marlene Mckinnon, she is the youngest of the order and in the Hit Wizard training program, apparently it is not pleasant. The bloke she's talking to Edgar Bones, he works in the Department of mysteries. Sadly they both are cannon fan's, which is Unfortunate, since they are really nice. The old guy over there is Elphias Doge and he is talking to the other old guy Abeforth, Albus Dumbledore's brother. I don't really know a lot about them, except that they are old. The cute guy with the brown hair and black shirt is Benji Fenwick. He's working on the Invisibility task force, apparently they had quite a ruckus with a Dragon last week. He is talking to Medungus Fletcher, the one who looked like he was sleeping in a garbage can, he is well somewhat an unsavory character. and Caradoc Dearborn, the one with the baby blue eyes, he is a lucky devil that works at the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters. The stern Scottish woman over there is Minerva Mcgonagall, she is a teacher here, and she is talking to Alaster moody and Hagrid. Moody's the one who keeps sending glares at everyone and is also on of the best Auror there is, though is getting a touch paranoid. Hagrid over there is the nice big guy, works as a game keeper here for well quite sometime. Oh and the two that just entered is Emmeline Vance and Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline works at madam Malkins and Dedalus is something of a herbologist, though he's a bit careless, got on the bad side of Minerva the other day. Tried to balance an entire cake on his head walking on the stars, but it fell off and went splat on Minerva, he had to walk very carefully around her since. Well that's everyone here so far, of course we are shorting a few members, but I'll point them out when they arrive.

"Thanks, Dorcas, you have been a great help" Harry said smiling at the woman, the was about to ask more about her when he sensed someone standing behind him. Spinning around, Harry had his wand in his hand and was pointing it at a plump little man, with watery eyes and blond hair. For a moment he though it was Dudley, but then recognition send a chill down his back.

"Woeps, sorry for startling you" Peter Petergrew said raising his hands in a peaceful gesture. Harry swallowed heavily before he regrettably lowered his wand. Harry could feel everyone's gaze on him. Cursing the rat into oblivion is not going to help his cause. So putting a neutral mask on his face, he smiled and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that, with everything going on these days, I guess I am a bit jumpy".

"No problem, I thought you were James for a minute, so I was kinda sneaking"

Wormtail said as he smiled nervously.

"Peter, where have you been the last few days, we were worried" Remus said as he looked at the smaller man in concern.

"My mum has gotten ill, sorry, I should have owled you" the blond man said avoiding looking anyone in the eye. Harry felt sick as he looked at his Father and their friends, concerned over Peter. He had often wondered why Peter had betrayed them and had come to the conclusion that they was not as close as he had initially imagined. But seeing them standing there, he saw the trust in them, the obvious trust the order had in each other. Turning around Harry walked out of the entrance hall. He ignored the yells, all he knew was he couldn't breathe. He needed fresh air.

"Oi, where you going?" Sirius yelled and made to follow Harry.

"I'll go" Lily said as she stopped the man, and started outside. By the time she had found Harry, he was sitting under the large oak three by the black lake. He was staring over the icy waters with a haunted look. Lily felt her heart sink, what had caused him to react like that. What had he lived through to have such a sad look.

Harry felt her next to him, he smiled bitterly. This warmth that her mare presence seem to bring. He never realized how much was lost by one man's betrayal. He had traced the history of the Order through the first war. Wormtail had turned traitor only a few weeks ago. He should have given enough info to make Dumbledore suspicious. There had been a few attacks, but none fatal to the order. That would be until four months have passed and the blasted picture is taken. He knew that they had started falling like flies then. The first would be the twins, who was sent on a secret mission to the Vampires, they were ambushed and killed. Then the attack on the Bones family at their safe house, the order would know then for sure that there was a traitor and Remus would be suspected. The fact that Wormtail had told Dumbledore that he had seen him with some death eaters started it, and Remus increasing frustration and Depression about the life of a werewolf did not help in the slightest. James and Sirius refuse to believe, that was until Voldemort set up an ambush for Remus. Sirius had seen how Remus talked to Bellatrix. It further incriminates Remus when Malene Mckinnon and her family was murdered, Bellatrix was known to be involved. All the death and sorrow that would be inflicted on so many lives, all because of one man's betrayal.

"Are you alright?" Lily said as she softly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I just didn't think how difficult this would be, being here, seeing you, wondering what it would have been like growing up away from all this, living a normal life"

Harry said still staring over the water. Lily stayed silent, her heart braking. What had happened to her baby, what had made him so sad and strangely lonely.

"Thank you" he said startling her as his eyes met her, a gentleness unlike anything in it.

"For what?" She asked softly, a hint of sadness in her voice. Lily had never been so confused in her life, she didn't understand why she constantly felt like Harry needed to be held, to be told that she loved him, it was almost if he severely lacked it, but it didn't make sense, even when she and James had died, he must have been raised by caring people, especially Sirius, she knew Sirius would never let anything happen to Harry. Though all the argument she could think of made sense, she just could not shake the feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

"For being here" he said and slowly got up, all insecurity's and sadness gone and was replaced with the look of pleasant indifference she had become accustomed to. Idly she wondered if he was wearing a mask, to hide what he was truly feeling. As he helped her up, they walked back to the castle, Harry hoped with every fiber in his body that he would have the strength to do what needed to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Betrayal

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

AN: When I started this story, I really did not expect the response I have gotten, so I just want to say thank you to all the readers and that I really appreciate it.

((((( O-O )))))

"Alright, so we followed you all the way here so you can show us a painting about someone who is moronic enough to teach trolls to dance?" Sirius asked giving Harry an incredulous look. Harry had to remind himself that rolling his eyes is not a way to prove to Sirius that he was being immature. Looking at the group, only Aberforth looked like he had any idea what was going on. All the order members where present, except Frank since he had been called out on Auror duty and Albus Dumberdore, which was late. They had hardly waited ten minutes when the old man arrived.

"I apologize for being late. Harry, why don't you show us this room that you mentioned yesterday?" Albus said with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

"Room? What room?" Marlene Mckinnon asked with a frown. She had never seen any room here when she was attending Hogwarts.

"Just watch" Harry said and walked pass the wall three times.

"Bloody hell!" Fabian and Gideon said as they saw the door materialize.

"Welcome to the room of requirement" Harry said amused as he watched the others, especially the pranksters looking like christmas had come early.

Peter Petegrew walked into the room, the usual excitement that he would have had just was not there. He carefully avoided looking at the others in the room, especially Dumbledore. Dumbledore could read minds, the Dark Lord had warned him. He was not going to give a lot of information about the order, and as long as no one got hurt, no one would blame him. What was he kidding, they would not understand, especially his so-called friends. The dark lord had told him, he had said that they never respected him, never cared. He was forced, yes, that's it, he was forced by them to join the order. He never wanted to fight, he never wanted to die.

They wouldn't understand, but the Dark lord, he does understand and he was important there, not like here, not a nobody like here.

He looked around the room, it looked like some kind of briefing room, a large oval table in the middle. Everyone started to fill the seats and he settled between Remus and Sirius. His eyes drifted over to the new guy, he was apparently James's cousin, but Peter knew, he was there to replace him. The Dark lord had said that they would replace him. He didn't like this guy, not one bit.

Remus looked around the room impressed. He had not known such a room was possible to create, it was absolute genius. He was surprised that the entire order was able to attend the meeting, well, except Frank. The order had a large variety of ongoing missions, and most of them had jobs that they had to attend and families to care for. The only person standing was Harry, James's mysterious cousin, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. He looked extremely like James, but his eyes, it was exactly like Lily's. He also knew that James and Lily knew more than they where letting on. Though he trusted them, he didn't this guy. Remus frowned when Harry's eyes locked with Dumbledore for a second, Albus then gave a small nod, so slight a movement that it could have gone easily unnoticed. His eyes scanned the table, most of the order was focused on conversation, as he turned to look at Harry again, he was confused when the man tapped the table with a wand that looked suspiciously like Dumbledores. Feeling a. Intense wave of Magic wash over him, he immediately tensed up and stared around in shock, he could not move, his entire body from the neck down was paralyzed.

The room filled with outraged yells, before they were hit by silencing spells. The culprit the cryptic Harry.

"Well, well, well, who would have guessed that snaring the order would be child's play" the Black haired man sneered as he surveyed the room with sadistic amusement.

"So much for the unassailable Order of the Phoenix" Harry laughed cruelly as he collected the order's wands.

"Really, when the Dark Lord had ordered me to neutralize the order, I had expected at least some challenge, however some sob story, a hint here and there and I got you all where I want you. Even the great Albus Dumbledore is a helpless old man, or what do you say, old Dumbles?" Harry said smiling, as he slipped Albus Dumbledore's wand from his frozen fingers.

"Ow, yes, silly me" Harry said as he canceled the silencing charm on Albus with an unconcerned wave.

"Any last words?"

"Who are you?" Albus asked sharply as he struggled against the spell.

"Now that would be telling" Harry said and laughed.

"You can take me hostage, it will be a much wiser choice for you. I will coöperate, but only if you let everyone go" Albus said, his voice pleading.

"Probably, but that's not my job, and I am a professional after all" Harry said and pointed his wand straight at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra"

The room watched in horror as the green light hit the old man in the chest. Waving his wand again, the bind was lifted and Albus fell to the floor. The order felt shock fill them, Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light was dead.

"Alright then, who is next" James stared in horror. This can not be happening. This didn't make any sense! How could Harry do this! The man looked at each of them with a sneer that could have put Snape to shame. James felt betrayed, not only by this man, but by himself.

Harry canceled the silencing spell on the others, but with the shock that filled everyone, they were as silent as before.

"Any Volunteers? No? what about you?" Harry said pointed his wand straight at wormtail.

"Don't you dare!" Sirius yelled loudly as he tried to move, but it was futile.

"Get away from him!" Remus growled furiously, he knew that something was off about this situation, but this man just killed Dumbledore, without a hint of remorse.

"No, please, take me instead" James voice broke through the noise, the others stared at him, a multitude of emotions crafted on their faces. He blamed himself, he had fallen for the man's lies and placed everyone in danger. He would not let one of his friends die because of his lack of judgment.

"You would choose to die instead? Why?" James looked at the cold green eyes of the man he had believed to be his son.

"Because he is my friend" James said defiantly.

Harry felt bile rise in his throat. He studied the defiant look in his father's face, his willingness to give up his life to save his friend. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, focusing on his occlumency shield he shut all emotion away. Turning towards wormtail ones more, he let a taunting smile slid into his face. Usually a face he reserved for interrogation when he was playing bad auror. Though he usually liked intimidating scum, he held no pleasure or joy at this moment.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Mr. Plumpy, looks like your friend will take the grim for you, though it is completely pointless, since you all are going to die anyway".

Silence filled the room as Harry pointed his wand at Wormtail, he could see the man sweating, his watery eyes darting frantically around looking for a way out.

"But I'm still gonna kill you now, so tell me do you want to get it quick or messy?" Harry said ignoring the shouts of protest in the room.

Peter stared at the wand with a fear filled every fiber of his being. Guilt crawled in his veins when James had spoken, but he didn't want to die. He did not want to die! He wanted to live! He will live!

"Speak up, you slimy rodent" the man sneered as he looked at him with those cold green eyes that promised pain and death. Peter signed bitterly as he buried his conscience he spoke the words that would condemn him.

"I-I am a spy for the Dark lord".

The room fell silent, everyone stared at shock at the small man, who was cowering in his chair, despite being unable to move.

"Oh come on, do you really expect me to believe every 'I'm a Death eater speech' I hear, if you really are a Death eater. Prove it" Harry said shaking his head in disbelief, he lazily flicked his wand and Peter's paralysis lifted. Shakily Peter lifted his sleeve and trailed a finger over him arm, immediately the dark mark appeared.

"Well, hello partner" Harry said as he tossed Peter his wand, who missed catching it, and had to quickly scramble to pick it up. Harry snorted and looked as the man got up, his wand clutched in his hand and sweat dripping down his face.

"Want to help finish this, the dark lord will be very pleased, I shall inform him of your involvement, but only if you kill your little friends. Come one, the show must go on" Harry said in a sing-song voice.

James couldn't breathe, no, NO! This is not happening, how could this happen. Peter was their friend. Was he under the imperius curse? Looking into his watery eyes, James saw that it was his own choice.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he raised his wand and pointed to at James.

"Avada Ked-"

"STUPIFY!" A red light exploded from Harry's wand and blasted Peter off his feet and straight into the wall. James looked at Harry in shock, Harry was glaring at Peter with unbridled hatred.

"Thank you for not killing him" an old voice said and everyone looked as Albus Dumbledore walked towards Harry.

"The only reason he is not dead is because of the information he might possess" Harry and handed the old man his wand.

"My friends, I am truly sorry for the deceit that had played out here, it seemed Mr. Pettigrew had indeed turned against us" Dumbledore said solemnly and with a flick of his wand the spell that held the order restraint vanished. Chaos erupted as everyone started to yell and stand up, some were moving towards Harry in a predatory manner, while Moody had enough sense to secure the prisoner. The only ones that Harry knew was in on the plan besides him and Dumbledore was Moody and Aberforth.

"Silence! Would everybody calm down and remain in your seats, all shall be explained soon" Dumbledore yelled loudly. While most took their seats, a few remained standing. Harry saw that Sirius was glaring at him in revulsion.

"Albus, what in the world is going on. You took the killing curse, we all saw it!" Elphias Doge said loosing his usual patient demeanor.

"The Killing curse have no effect if it lacks intent, if you don't mean it, it is just a fancy light show" Moody growled out as he tied an unconscious Peter to a chair.

"Peter is the traitor you told us about yesterday?" Alice Longbottom said as she held Lily's hand, Lily had gone pale and was shaking terribly.

"Yes, according to my sources he joined Voldemort a few weeks ago" Harry said as he looked at Neville's mother.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sirius growled out as he stalked towards Harry. Harry felt his insides tighten, he didn't know what to say to Sirius, who looked like he was two seconds away from hexing him. So he stayed silent as he watched the man getting closer to him, behind him Remus and James was following at a slower pace. He could see the calm but serious expression on Remus, but the look on James's face, made him feel like he just got punched in the gut. It was a look of betrayal and it was directed at him. Looking around he saw the glares, the distrust that was directed at him. He felt the sinking feeling start to boil, he took a deep calming breath. No, this was not the time to lose his Temper. He haven't even counted to ten when the fist made contact. Jaw throbbing Harry dogged Sirius next fist and swiftly punched him in the gut. Sirius stumbled back and send Harry a venomous look.

"I know your pissed, and I am a convenient subject for your anger, but you need to get a grip of yourself, your recklessness will get you in trouble if you don't watch it" Harry said as he stared at the young man.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know me! I don't know what you did to Peter, but I am not going to let you get away with it!" Sirius yelled at Harry.

"Are you kidding me. The guy is a Bloody death eater, he has the dark mark or did you miss it! And please don't forget that he fully intended to kill James!" Harry yelled staring at the men in frustration, he could not believe that they still believed in Peter's innocence. Even after all the proof that the man himself gave.

"You set it up! You somehow framed him, I just know it!" Sirius yelled, the room had fallen silently as the watched the argument. Remus placed a hand on Sirius shoulder.

"Sirius"

"No, come on Remus, you can clearly see that this guy is pulling a stunt" Sirius said and looked at his friends. He could see the acceptance in their faces.

"Sirius"

"No, what the bloody hell does this guy know, he does not know us at all, he does not know anything, he has no right to make any accusations at all!"

"I have no right? I have no right! You are the one who does not know anything! What will it take for you to believe the truth! The deaths off half the order? Or maybe when he sells out your friends to Voldemort! Or maybe you need to sit twelve years in a high security cell in Azkaban after being framed by that loathsome vermin!" Harry yelled out as his rage flamed into an inferno. And just died when he saw James deathly pale face.

"P-peter sold us out?" James asked as he looked at Harry. All doubts that he was not his son left. He could see the regret appear on Harry's features, he realized that Harry never intended to tell him that Peter was responsible for his and Lily's death, but seeing as Peter had been willing to kill him before, he should have suspected it.

"Dumbledore suggested a fidelius charm, you wanted Sirius to be the secret keeper, but he said that Peter would be the less obvious choice" Harry said softly, hating himself for his out burst.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, confusion and hopelessness sketched on his face.

"I am Harry James Potter"

((((((((((((((( O-O )))))))))))))))))))

Location: Hogwarts kitchens.

Time: 10:27 am.

Teddy was indulging himself in the wonderful hospitality of the Hogwarts house-elves. Which is just a sophisticated way of saying that he is stuffing himself with chocolate éclairs. Chocolate, truly one of the most glorious inventions known to man. As he licked the chocolate of his finger he thought about his morning so far. Professor Flickwick was just wondrous, the way he talked about the history of the patronus charm was just fascinating. Though when the Professor Slughorn had shown up claiming that someone had stolen his crystallized pineapple, the small Professor had suggested a quick snack in the kitchen. And who was Teddy to deny the allure of the glorious chocolate entity.

"Do master Teddy want more éclairs?" Abby the house elf asked as she smiled at the boy.

"Oh I wish I could, but sadly have bypassed the limitations of my stomach" Teddy said mournfully and smiled at Abby.

"Though I have to say that was some of the best éclairs I have ever had" he said smiling when the house elves beamed at the praise. Harry had said to him that all a house elf wanted was to be treated kindly. As he got up, he paused before giving Abby a calculating look.

"Would you terribly mind if I could get a big picnic basket full of these, for my dad and the others?"

"Oh, we would be delighted, master Teddy!" Abby said and soon the house-elves sprang to work on almost a hundred delicious treats.

((((((((((((((((((( O-O )))))))))))))))))))))))))

Location: Room of requirement.

Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration. Why, oh, why, did he even imagine that things would go smoothly. He really needed a glass of fire whiskey.

"So let us get this straight, you and your son traveled"

"Thirty years into the past"

"With time-turner sand"

"Mixed with floo powder?" Fabian and Gideon asked looking at Harry with twin equally aggravating smirks. Signing Harry mentally upgraded the glass to a bottle.

The only thing that his big reveal had caused was that everyone at least seemed to have calmed down. Half of the order didn't believe him. The other half is well starting to. It did help when Dumbledore had said that he had not only used legillymency on him, but also Veritaserum. So there he was a half hour later, still answering, what felt like the same useless questions repeatedly, it was very frustrating. He suspected that the twins where enjoying it and was asking him the same question every few minutes.

"Alright, knock it off, we got enough from this guy to actually take what he is saying seriously" Moody growled as every one was silent. Harry had to laugh, of everyone in this room, he had thought that Moody would be the one to believe him the least.

"Now let's get down to business, Dumbledore said that you can take Voldemort down, so how did you do it?"

"You took down Voldemort?" Remus said surprised as he stared at Harry in disbelief. He was one of the first ones to believe in him, apparently he was not as discreet as he would have liked.

"Yes, I was Seventeen when I killed him"

"How the bloody hell did a kid kill someone who fully trained wizards don't even seem to dent" Podmore said as he ran a frustrated hand over his face.

"That right there is part of the reason, the other part is that a prophesy claimed me to be the one to kill him" Harry said calmly.

"I think I understand, that if people believed you destined to be the only one to be able to kill him, then they will assume it pointless to do anything about him, therefore they end up not doing anything about the problem at all" Remus said thoughtfully. Harry could not help to smile at him, he was a lot more open minded now that when Harry later got to know him. He was now still fighting the system, unlike his Remus who had begrudgingly accepted it.

"That is exactly what happened"

"Look, I am as confused as a friendly goblin. Why don't you start this from the beginning?" Dorcas said irritated.

"That is an excellent idea, Miss Meadowes. Harry, would you be so kind to get everyone up to date?" Dumbledore said smiling and his eyes twinkling in excitement.

Harry grimaced before taking a deep breath.

"Did you bring the pensieve I asked for?" Harry asked Dumbledore nodded as he withdrew a small basin from his robes, with a tap with his wand in returned to normal size. Summoning the stone basin towards him, he then placed the tip of his wand to his temple and concentrated. The silvery vapor flowed from it and Harry placed it in it. He had several memories to show, so he repeated the memory's carefully. Only getting the information that is necessary. As he was extracting the memory about the prophesy, the door swung open and two people entered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Walk down memory lane

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

AN: First off, a big thank you to everyone who had read this story and had taken the time to make a review.

(andy0295 - In regards to Harry's family in the book, as much as I love them, I just can't see Harry excepting the possibility of never seeing them, so Ginny and Harry never got together)

(((((((((((((((((((( 0~0 ))))))))))))))))))))))))

Teddy walked towards the seventh floor with a sly smile on his face and a basket filled with snacks, sandwiches and pumpkin juice. He knew he was pushing it by going to the meeting, and was going to be in heaps of trouble with his dad. He was just so curious about the meeting, but truth be told he was more anxious about his dad. His dad had suffered a lot during the war, and it had taken him a long time to recover. His grandmother had told him, that the first few years after the war, Harry had completely immersed himself in the Auror training to a point that he was completely burnt out. When he was not training or persecuting dark wizards, he had spent the rest of the time with either Teddy or Uncle George. It was only when he was five that his dad had come to terms with everything. His dad had always said that it was like he had finally woken up from a nightmare, but what that wake-up call was, he didn't know. Being engrossed with his thoughts, he ran right into someone.

"Hey, sorry kid" the man said in surprise as he grabbed on to the black haired teen to stop him from falling on his face.

"No problem, your Frank Longbottom, right?" Teddy asked looking up at the tall man. Prof. Longbottom seems to lean more to his mother's looks, but he definitely had his fathers Length and built.

"Yeah, you're the kid from yesterday?"

"Yip, and it's Teddy, not kid. So why aren't you at the meeting?" Teddy asked as he scrutinized the man with interest.

"Got called out for work this morning. You would not happen to know where the meeting is held? I have been looking all over, but still have no luck" Frank said with exasperation, he had been searching for almost half an hour already and still no hint of where they could be.

"Sure, I am heading there anyway."

"Thanks Teddy" Frank said as he fell into step next to him.

"How do you like it in 1980?" Frank asked smiling at the black haired boy.

"It really does not feel so different, I guess it's because people are still people, no matter what time" Teddy said earnestly as they climbed the staircase together.

Walking three times past the wall, Teddy could not help beaming when the door appeared. His dad was exceptional, he really was, but his dad can be a bit predictable. Thought using the room of requirement is a good idea, especially if you had analyzed the room for quite some time, and had learned just how vast the stipulations of the room was, plus it was pretty much indestructible.

Harry was not happy. He was not happy in the slightest.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"Being the good son that I am, I brought food, since me being the dutiful son who deeply cares for his dad, and knows him so well, like the fact that he would forget the necessity of sustenance and would forget that the others he involves in his inordinately long meetings will probable faint from being withheld from such" Teddy said giving Harry a witch weekly smile.

"Two words"

"Dang, grounded, aren't I?"

"Jip, two weeks"

"That's harsh, one week, and I'll degnome the garden"

"As if, I know you like degnoming the garden, how about, one week, and sorting out the library" Harry said remembering the mess the library was in.

"Deal! It helps that we have no library here, so consider it already sorted" Teddy said snickering at his dad's face as the man realized his mistake.

"You know, we really need to buy a new house, with a library, and since it's going to need new books, you got your work sort out for you" Harry said with a devious smile.

"Dang, didn't think of that" Teddy said thwarted and sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"Harry, Teddy's underage, he should not be present in Order meetings" Lily said sternly as she looked at Harry.

"The room of requirement is one of the most ingenious works of magic that I have ever come across, the room itself was made by both Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, when one walks three times past the corridor with a specific location in mind, one can summon the door and the location would appear. One can also add some specifications, for example have a room no one but someone of your family or selected group can find, or as I have done, make the room a one way trip until a certain time or conclusion"

"So you're telling me, that we are trapped here until you say so" Edgar Bones said as he eyed Harry with suspicion.

"It was a necessary precaution to make sure that a certain rat does not escape, I had made the mistake of letting him escape ones, a mistake I will not repeat" Harry snarled as he glared at the man Moody had tied up.

"Speaking of which, Moody, he is a rat animagus, so I will keep a close eye on him" Harry said as he looked at Peter with pure loathing.

"Alright, I assume everyone here is familiar with a pensieve?" Harry said as he looked around the room for any sign of acknowledgment.

"Normally to enter a pensieve, one needs contact with it, but it is limited to four people at a time. Instead I am going to use a spell that with bring the memory out and show it to everyone in the room, the experience will practically be the same, but just on a larger scale" Harry explained to the group, the spell was actually developed by Daphne Malfoy eight years ago, she is quite a gifted spell crafter as well as a member of the DA.

"Alright, to be honest I don't know where to start, so the first memory is how it all began for me" Harry said as he tapped the basin with his wand and with a circle pattern waved it around the room.

"Proiectura Memoriae"

"This memory feels peculiar" Dumbledore commented as he perceived the surroundings.

"It should, since in essence this is not my memory" Harry said as he looked around himself with mild interest. It was the second time he had seen the memory so clearly, but truth be told, that one time was more than enough.

It was only when Dumbledore looked at the person the memory circumscribed itself, that he realized just who the memory belonged too.

"This is Voldemorts memory" Dumbledore whispered with mounting apprehension.

'Nice costume, Mister!'

James stared with dread as a small boy ran up to the cloaked man. He swallowed heavily when he recognized the boy, the kid only lived a few houses from them. He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near the cloaked figure. Fear clawed at James when he saw the terror on the kid's face, an image that should not appear on a child so young. As the kid ran away, the monstrosity of a man paused, and James could not help but wonder if Voldemort wanted to kill the small boy. How could anyone be so blood thirsty?

The order followed the cloaked man, slowly. With every step that they took, James felt hysteria built up within him. They were heading towards his house. 'No, no, no, please no' James begged silently as the house loomed ahead. Yelping slightly when he felt a soft hand take hold his, he turned to look in the eyes of his beloved, he could see tears glisten in them. She knew ... He knew ... that this memory was the one, the night that they died.

"No" Sirius whispered as the group stood in front of the house that held so many warm memories, he looked at the window, he saw James, playing with a slightly older Harry, the kid laughing as he tried to catch the colorful smoke puffs.

Lily had just entered the room, she was talking to James, probable telling him it is time for Harry to sleep, and Sirius watched helplessly as James handed Harry to Lily, and then throw his wand in the coach. James looked as happy as can be, but his friend did not know that the bogey man was right outside.

The gate creaked, startling the group, they followed like ghosts behind the Monster they had vowed to vanquish, and they could do nothing, the terror sinking in their hearts as Voldemort pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door. Harry turned towards Teddy, whose eyes was open in alarm, he kneeled down and placed his hands over the boys ears and turned his head away from the house. Teddy just stared at his dad, he had realized why his dad didn't want him in the meeting, it was to protect him. He had been so riveted about getting all attainable information about the war since he was nine, he had read almost every book, including the three his dad had written, he had heard the stories and looked at all the newspaper clippings, but seeing it was different, seeing people he had only just got to know getting killed was no laughing matter. He though he could handle it, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He looked toward Harry, he saw his dad close his eyes, as if to block out the memory that was happening around him. After all this was his dad's worst memory.

Remus breathed heavily, he felt sick after what he just saw, he just saw two of his best friends get killed as easily as blowing out a candle. Looking towards the two, he could see that they are both shaken, James held Lily tightly as they both grieved for their short lives, he could see Sirius hunched form, disbelief and denial clinging to him, finally he turned towards Harry, he was visible shaken, deathly pale and looked like he was about to throw up. Teddy was next to him talking softly, Harry turned towards the kid and smiled a small sad smile while the kid bent over and gave him a hug, he could not help feeling a bit envious, knowing with his condition, he would never have children.

"How did you survive?" Alice said shakily as she wiped stray tears from her eyes. The group's attention turned to Harry, but this time, there was no doubt in them, the truth was truly a terrible thing.

"Mum, Lily, she had given her life when she did not have to, it called on an ancient magic called 'Vita contego', how it works, I don't think anyone really knows, but it creates a shield within the protected person that is more powerful that any spell" Harry said as he glanced at Lily, he felt a wave of guilt, such an innocent life destroyed because of one maniacal man and an inane prophecy.

Lily smiled when she looked at Harry in awe, she had saved him. He turned towards her and gave her a half smile. Her Harry, her baby, grew up to be this strong, good man, it broke her heart that he would grow up without them. She could only hope that Sirius, Alice or whomever his guardians were cherished him like she did.

"I'm confused, you told us that you killed Voldemort when you where seventeen, but we all saw Voldemort die in the memory. How would it be possible to kill someone who already died?" Benji Fenwick asked staring at Harry in confusion.

"It is because he did not die. Voldemort took certain steps to ensure immortality, that night only his body was destroyed, his soul remained in the form of a wraith. He then hid out in Albania, where he would remain for nine to ten years, but the magical world in general will believe him dead."

"How the bloody hell did that maniac become immortal?" Emmeline Vance asked with mounting frustration.

"He created Horcruxes" Harry said simply.

"Horcruxes! I can actually see him making one, but you clearly mean there is more! How is that even possible?" Gideon clamored as he jumped up from his seat in agitation.

"What are horcruxes?" Alice asked looking at the fuming Gideon.

"Oh, it is only one of the foulest forms of magic to ever to cross this planet" Fabian said mirroring his brothers disgust.

"How is it that you two know about it?" Marlene asked as she looked at the two brothers.

"You know that we are Auror's, what most of you don't know is that we are part of the Shadow division. Every now and then the Auror's stumble on Dark items that they can't handle. We are part of a team that specialize in containing or destroying such objects" Gideon said as he sat down again.

"We stumbled on a horcrux two years ago when we were sent on a training mission in Egypt, as you know the old egyptian's were obsessed with soul magic, and then you add a crazy greek wizard to the mix, you get some of the most vile magic ever recorded."

"Honestly, those curse-breakers are nuts to want to work there." Fabian said shaking his head as he thought about those crack pot's that they met in Egypt.

"I rather be a Dragonologist." Gedeon said as he looked at his brother.

"Your joking, Curse breakers are loopy, but Dragonologist are just plain suicidal" Fabian said as he looked with his brother in pity.

"At least Dragonologist know what they're getting into, unlike curse-breakers who go waltzing into places that they could be killed in a thousand different ways"

"At least they don't get fried to a crisp and eaten..." Fabian trailed off as he looked towards Harry and Teddy, who were both shaking with laughter.

"What?" The ask in unison.

"Oh, nothing, it is just ironic that you are describing the future careers of your eldest nephews" Harry said and laughed at the two men's bewildered expressions.

"You know our nephew's?" They said slowly, before their expressions lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, Ron is my best friend since Hogwarts" Harry said smiled as he remember his red haired friend, he hoped that they were not going nuts about his disappearance.

"Can you show us?" He begged.

"You two, this meeting is about You-know-who, and how to defeat him, I highly doubt that we should use this time for our own amusement" McGonagall said sternly at the two wizards, who slumped in their seats with identical pout's on their faces.

"Minerva, I think we could spare a few minutes if Harry feels inclined to depart with his memories" Dumbledore said with a serene smile.

"Oh, very well, but we should get a move on" the stern professor said crossing her arms. The twins were practically hopping with excitement.

Harry thought for a moment, he wanted to select a memory when all the Weasley's were together. Smiling he raised his wand to his temple and pulled on the silvery vapour. Harry deposited the vapour in the basin and spoke the incantation.

This time the group found themselves in a wild green yard behind a large lopsided house, the sounds of talking and laughter, mingling with the sound of cutlery and plates. In front of them was nine red heads, a black haired boy and a bushy haired witch.

Harry smiled at the picture it created, it was really one of his happier memories.

"I've told Mr Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy said pompously at the end of the table to his father.

"Is that Perce?" Fabian said staring at the tall and lanky redhead.

"Yeah, he was prefect and head boy at hogwarts, bit of a sticker to the rules, but he had relaxed eventually. when I left my time he was a senior lawyer for Grim inc. Usually works with people who has been wrongly prosecuted by the ministry. He now is married to a really nice girl and is the father of two kids" Harry said as he glanced around the table.

"Hey, who is the girl?" Lily asked as she looked at Ginny who was laughing at Fred and George's jokes.

"That's Ginny, she is the youngest of Molly and Author's kids."

"Woah, Molly finally got the girl she always wanted, bet she was really smug, especially since that old bat Murial said that there has not been a female Weasley in three hundred years."

"Aunt Ginny is awesome! She is one of the best chasers for the Holyhead Harpies, and had ranked third place on the world quiddich tour in Athens last year!" Teddy said excitedly, he and his dad had specially port-keyed to Athens last summer, it was beyond epic.

"That is pretty awesome" James said as he looked at the girl impressed, she seemed to be glancing now and then at the young Harry, who seemed quite oblivious of her attention. The fourteen year old Harry was smiling as he listened at how Molly was threatening Bill with a haircut. Thought he looked happy, there was something off about him. His clothing looked huge on his thin frame, and not very well looked after. He seemed like a stay cat, not knowing how to fit in with a family.

Harry smiled as he glanced around the table. He had forgotten how precious this time was. Voldemort was still powerless and everyone was relatively safe. His eyes settled on Ginny, they had broken up a year after the war. She wanted to move on with her life, while he was trapped in the past, so after a long talk, some Chinese food and a few drinks, they ended the relationship. They where still good friends, though there was always a lingering could-have-been atmosphere, but with time they both moved on, and then she got married, and he was happy for her.

"Oh, Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy dramatically, drawing the order's attention back to his conversation with Author. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth..."

"He's not taking about Bertha Jorkins, is he?" Sirius asked with distaste, making Remus and James crack a smile.

"Yeah, he is, you're not very fond of her, are you?" Harry asked remembering vaguely that his Sirius did mention her to him.

"Bloody nosy idiot nearly got me killed" Sirius grumbled, while James and Remus had started to shake with laughter, Lily on the other hand tried to look stern, but the small tug on her lips gave her away.

"How so" Harry asked with a raised eye-brow.

"She found out that Sirius dated two girls at the same time, who just happened to be cousins, so Bertha told them both and when they found Sirius he was busy flirting with another girl, the two girl's hexed his so badly, he could not sit for a week" Remus said sniggering at Sirius's pouting face.

"We'll you had that coming" Emmeline Vance said with a smirk. She remembered that day oh so clearly, since she was the one he was flirting with.

"Hardy har har" Sirius said mopping.

"As you know, we've got another big event to organise right after the World Cup."

"What's Perce talking about?" Fabian asked as he watched his baby nephew roll his eyes at the older boy.

"They hosted the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts that year, oh, and it was the Quiddich World Cup" Harry said watching himself laugh at Ron's comments.

"The World Cup and the Tournament in one year, it sound absolutely awesome"

Sirius said excitedly to Benji.

"I hardly doubt it, the Triwizard tournament is illustrious for how dangerous it is, it should not be held at any school" Lily said appalled to McGonagall who nodded grimly.

"So Harry, who is the brown haired girl" Marlene asked as she studied Hermione, drawing everyones attention back to him.

"She's Hermione Granger, or she was till she married Ron, she is head of the Research and Development Department, and now has two kids, Ron on the other hand is a reporter for the Daily prophet's sport section and sadly still a die-hard fan for the Cannons".

"Oi, what is wrong with the Cannon's" Marlene said hotly as she glared at Harry.

"Only that they are complete rubbish" Sirius said and soon Harry watched the two yelling at each other with entertainment.

"So what are Fred and George up to" Gideon asked as he smiled down at the twins with fondness.

"They opened a joke shop"

"That is absolutely brilliant" the twins said together.

"Yeah, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the coolest joke shop ever, a new branch just opened in Bulgaria, and since my dad has shares in the business I always get free stuff" Teddy said bouncing with happiness.

"You got shares in a Joke shop?" James asked looking at Harry with a smirk, and Lily groaned.

"Looks like he had gotten James's pranking genes after all" Sirius said as he smirked at Lily.

"Harry, please tell me you where a nice boy who was against pranks and loved studying at school" Lily said as she grasped Harry by his arms and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't say I was a prankster, that was more the twins forte, but I didn't exactly follow rules very carefully" Harry said as his mum looked hopeful, but that soon ended with Teddy's snort.

"Dad, you had broken about all the school rules in Hogwarts" Teddy smiled as his dad send him a withering look.

"That's my boy" James said proudly, before he yelped when Lily whacked him on the back of his head.

Remus smiled as the order was distracted by Lily who was yelling at James and Sirius about being a bad influence on Harry. He was standing to the memory Harry, who was seated between Ron and Hermione.

"So - Have you heard from Sirius lately?" Ron said very quietly making Remus turn to the table.

"Yeah, twice. He sounds OK. I wrote to him the day before yesterday. He might write back while I'm here" Harry said quietly, Hermione also seemed to be listening closely. Remus wondered what was wrong with Sirius, and why did they want to keep the conversation secret. It was then that he had remembered what Harry had yelled at Sirius after Peter was revealed.

- 'What will it take for you to believe the truth! The deaths off half the order? Or maybe when he sells out your friends to Voldemort! Or maybe you need to sit twelve years in a high security cell in Azkaban after being framed by that loathsome vermin!' -

Remus felt sick as he looked at Sirius. He didn't really think that what Harry had yelled at Sirius was true, but he should have, James had confirmed it. Feeling faint Remus looked around at the order. If James got sold out and Sirius got thrown in Azkaban, then who raised Harry? And who of the order had died. Remus looked at Harry and wondered what other horror's had played out in the future. He was not even sure if he wanted to know.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Hidden History's and unexpected discoveries.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

AN: Thank you everyone that reads this story, it really makes me really happy. Truth be told, I get this idiotic smile on my face every time I get a notification from FF. So huge thanks to all that reviews, follows and had favoured this story.

Toasterman (love the name): I don't think the Harry in my story has completely grasped the uncertainty of what his being in the past has caused to the future, because the future was his present and it just seemed so natural to him. Oh and on more frequent updates, I will try my best.

Harry closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. This was definitely more taxing than he could ever have imagined. Opening his eyes again he looked around the table, everyone was talking about one thing or another. They had taken a quick break so that they could eat and unwind a bit. Moody had taken the time to interrogate Peter in another room that the Room of Requirement had provided with Dumbledore. Harry watched the two wizards exit and walk towards them.

"Let's resume the meeting, and Potter, get a move on, we need to act as quick as possible on your info while it's still of use" Moody barked as he and Dumbledore resumed their seats.

"Can anyone tell me what exactly makes Voldemort so powerful?" Harry asked standing in front of the table, reminding himself strongly of his lectures he gave at Hogwarts.

"He is about one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and according to you, also immortal" Marlene said carefully.

"True, but that would only make him a dark wizard, and not the treat that he had become."

"The Death eaters, his followers, they are the ones that usually do his dirty work, they are practically his army and will do whatever he orders, no matter what" Edgar said as he gave Harry a calculating look, most likely wondering what Harry was up to with this line of questioning

"It does not help that some of those death eaters are very prestige members of society and practically rolling in galleons." James said running his hand through his hair in chagrin.

"The Death eaters mainly consist of pure-bloods and some half blood's who either were chosen due to their skill in a particular field or that they denounced their muggle or muggle-born side of their family. Werewolves, Giants and even trolls have joined his side, but their reason is to fight against the very world that oppressed them. The first thing that should be noted is that Voldemort is a master manipulator as well as extremely talented in the mind arts. He preys on the fears, doubts and anger in his followers and twist their believes into a Dark dependence in him, he creates a drug effect that makes them yearn his favor and crave for blood and cruelty. The Dark mark itself is a cruel thing in itself. The proper name for the tattoo is 'Igneus Manciplum' which means burning slave, it was used in ancient Egypt by powerful wizards to control their slaves. When activated the brand can call the slave to the Master as well as call the master to the slave, only difference is the slave is the one who suffers pain in either summoning. It also has a strong compulsion spell as well as an obedience spell all mixed up in a nasty piece of work. It is also known to have a few side effects, such as death and insanity, all in all it is not unlike the imperius curse"

"Is there a way to resist the mark? Is there a way to remove it at all? " Sirius asked, the explanation made sense. He had seen the drastic changes in the ones that had taken the mark.

"Yes, like resisting the imperius, you need to have a will power stronger than the caster and in this case the caster is Voldemort and it is impossible to remove, the best you can do is a repression seal, it will at least diminish the effect" Harry said with grimace.

"Voldemorts main manipulation against the pure blood is blood purity itself. What exactly does blood purity imply?"

"It's obvious, ain't it? It is that some wizards comes from a lineage of wizards, and think them better than anyone who ain't" Mundungus said bitterly, surprising Harry, he had always wondered why Dung had joined the order, he just didn't seem the type to stand up to someone like Voldemort, he didn't mean he was a bad guy, only that he was working an angle to suit his own needs.

"Now, can anyone tell me what started blood purity in the first place?"

"Well, it's been around since even before Hogwarts was build, and that was a very long time ago" Emmeline said wondering where Harry was going with this line of though.

"The Blood discrimination that we know actually only started around the fourteenth century, when witch hunting had started to arise and turn into the bloodbath that we know it turned out to be. I know that it was not the first time that witch-hunting took place, but it was the first time that it was completely Muggle against Magic. Old wizard family's started to distrust muggle-borns and those who were a little too friendly with muggles. The paranoia and open hostility drove witch hunting into the great scale that it was, when the statute of secrecy was set in place, it separated the wizard world with the muggle world, but the hatred towards the muggle's, especially by those who had lost family members, drove blood supremacy into what it is today."

"My family's ancestry dates back to the 6th century, and they have been into the pure blood garbage since the beginning. I mean even their motto is 'always pure', how does that back your story?" Sirius said annoyed, he had to listen a hundred time's too many about the greatness of the house of Black and how they are true pure bloods.

"Yes, but haven't you ever wondered why there was little to no direct account of your family history before your tapestry was made and even then there is incredibly little known about those born before the sixteenth century. Wizards are after all very keen to write about their family's come's and goings. Your Family motto though was the same but the meaning is very different, 'Always pure', it was not about blood, but Magic itself.

The Black family was well known back then to be open too all Magic, everything from light magic to shadow magic, they also experimented with arcane types like crystal magic and Divenition. They were also known to be close to several Muggels," Harry said and was somewhat amused at the looks of disbelief on everyone's faces.

"Alright so the Blacks were not as black once, but what about Salazar Slytherin, he was notorious about his pure blood beliefs".

"That's what I thought, and after my discovery I could only find a few things that was indeed confirmed by historians and that was that yes, he was selective about who entered his house, but so was the other houses. He was one of the founders and a Professor in Potions, Alchemy, Arithmancy and Runes. Since the school back then had about only a hundred students this was not difficult to believe. Slytherin was not against muggleborns, because the term 'muggleborn' was not all that common by then, and there was several muggleborn in the Slytherin house as well as the others. He and Gryffindor did have a huge fight, but according to the sorting hat it had nothing to do about the school at all, but more to do with politics. Salazar did indeed leave the school, but he did so when his wife came down with a severe case of Dragon pox, which resulted in her death, he then had returned to the school for another few years until he retired."

"How do you know all this?" Lily asked shocked.

"The Grey Lady told me, and the sorting hat, and let's not forget the paintings, especially of Thyra Gryffindor or more customarily known as the fat lady and her friend Violet, those two knows more scoops about this castle than anyone would ever know"

"Wait a minute, isn't the Grey Lady the Ravenclaw ghost?" Dorcas asked, a frown forming between her brows as she tried to remember the ghost in question.

"Yes, before she became the Grey Lady, she was Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Wow, I had no idea, I mean I am a Ravenclaw and all, but I never really noticed" Frank Longbottom said in bafflement, the Ravenclaw in him was shocked as well, his house is known to get information and knowledge from all over, but to talk to paintings, ghosts and even the sorting hat, it just never occurred to him and now to not do so seems, well laughable.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me my family 'the most dishonourable ancient bloody arse of a family' were actually decent a few centuries back?" Sirius asked as he looked at Harry as if he had gone seriously barmy.

"Yes, if you get though the thirteenth century speech, I have found Cealum Black quite engaging" Harry said regardfully.

"Yeah, if you two can stop yelling at each other long enough to have a proper conversation" Teddy said as he gave Harry an miffed look.

"Who is Cealum and how do you know so much about my family anyway?" Sirius said looking at Harry and Teddy in bewilderment.

"I had divulged a hidden room when I, um, was remodelling Grimmault place."

Teddy snorted loudly, it was really Ron's bachelors party going way over the top, Uncle Charlie had told him all about it when he and his Dad visited him in Romania.

"Inside there was the ghost of Cealum Black, your great-great-a hell of a lot more-great grandfather. When the witch hunt's were at its most savage stage, two of your family members were murdered, and what was worst was that they were children of eight and nine. That event sparked the hatred that burned through your family, turning it into what it is today. The true reason might be lost, but the hatred remained. To lock away the past, Cepheus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black grandfather had locked the past away. Cealum very obstinate ghost was sealed by blood wards along with detailed accounts and history of the Black family. I tell you it was a bloody treasure trove."

"Wait, how did you get Grimmault place?" Sirius said as he turned to look at Harry, who was in turn looking uncomfortable and was avoiding his gaze.

"I, um, I inherited it from you"

"Me? I died? But- I ... I was disowned, how did I get that, unless ... Unless, my brother died...Regulus is going to die?" Sirius asked softly.

"Sirius, Regulus should already have died last year" Harry said softly, he had no idea that Sirius did not know of the death of his brother.

"No, My father died last year and I saw Reg only two months ago, the kid showed up at my apartment in a heinous state, apparently being a mini death eater was not agreeing with him. I treated his wounds and let him sleep it off, I wanted to get him to talk the morning, but he must have snuck out" Sirius said, his brother had nearly gave him a heart attack when he showed up shivering from prolonged exposure to the cruciatus and gashes all over him. It was a good thing Auror's where good at potions and had to carry a quick-heal potions kit at all times.

"According to records and your family tapestry, he was killed last year, before your father. Thought finding his body would be impossible to do, no one except Kreature had known how he died, and he never said a word to anyone, until he told me years later" Harry said as he stared at Sirius in confusion.

"When a wizard disappears, he should be listed missing until at least two years have passed, then he could be filed as deceased, but date of death almost always are assigned as the day of their disappearance" Podmore said looking between Harry and Sirius.

"If your brother is still alive we need to find him as soon as possible."

"No offence Sirius, but why is Regulus so important, he is a Death eater, when he joined them, he had made his choice" Benji asked.

"He's my brother!" Sirius said as he shot Benji a venomous look.

"And he died boycotting Voldemort reign, he was most likely the first one to discover Voldemort use of Horcruxes and had died in the process of obtaining the one he had discovered. He was resolved to destroy it and had ordered his house elf use any means to eradicate the item."

"Reggie turned good?" Sirius said as he looked at Harry with desperate hope. It always killed him that he could never seem to be able to change his brothers views.

"Yes, and we need to find him pronto, hopefully we are still in time".

"But how in merlin's name do we find him?" Sirius said bitterly, his brother could already be dead or close to it, how could they possibly find him in time.

"Mr Potter, I take it you are the house elf's new master in the future?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry fixedly.

"Yes, when I inherited the Black estate, I also obtained him, but what does this have to do with the situation?" Harry inquired as he stared at the old man dubiously, wondering what on earth Dumbledore could be up too. As much as he respected him, he could not trust Dumbledore completely and blindly as he did when he was a kid. There was just too much animosity in his history, even though he knew this Dumbledore had not been responsible, the resentment was still present.

"Magic is truly a marvellous thing and if I understand correctly, Kreature told you about Regulas, a secret he had not divulged to anyone, I believe that he had formed a connection with you in more than just a master and elf bond."

"So there is a chance that he would respond to your call, why don't you try it? Hogwarts is not blocked to elven magic, so if it works there should be no interference" Lily encouraged excitedly as she looked at Harry with a big smile.

"Alright, but I think that only me and maybe Sirius should be present".

"Sure, Let's go" Sirius stood up and the two walked towards a second door that the room provided.

((((((((((((((((((((0-0))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Kreature" Harry called in the empty room where he and Sirius stood, the later fidgeting horrible. The minutes passed and Harry was getting worried whether this will work.

"Kreature!" Harry called again, the desperate Sirius putting him on edge.

"It's not working! It's n-"

CRACK

"Who calles Kreature?"

Harry blinked in surprise, Kreature stood there blinking back at him, he saw then the elf turn towards Sirius and his expression immediately darkened.

"Why is ungrateful older master here that broke my poor mistress heart" the elf grumbled under his breath as he glared at Sirius.

"What heart? That old cow never had one!" Sirius growled out and Harry signed with wariness, maybe he should have done this without Sirius.

"Kreature, I am Harry Peverell and I need to know where I can find your Master Regulas, I have information of the most urgent matter to share with him"

"Strange wizard, master's magic feels familiar but also not. Master is not from here, and strange Master-yet-not-Master looks for kind Master" Kreature muttered as he gave Harry a steely look, but Harry felt a wave of relief, Regulas was alive.

"I swear on my Magic that I mean your Master no harm and only seek to talk to him" the elf gave Harry a long searching look before he seems to be satisfied with something.

"Then Master come with Kreature now alone and without wand, that is the condition" the House-elf said evenly as he continued to stare at Harry intently.

"I have two wands on my person. The one I will leave here, the other cannot leave my person for long, but if I entrust it to you, will it be acceptable?"

"Kreature agrees."

"You can't be serious, Harry!" Sirius said as he watched the two with shock. For a wizard to willingly hand over his wand, and to do so to an unknown factor is unheard off.

"I am Sirius, the meeting is done for now, let Dumbledore know I will be in touch and please take care of Teddy and don't worry I can take care of myself" Harry said as he smiled at the shocked Sirius as he handed him his phoenix feathered wand and handing over his other wand to the house elf. Taking the elf's knobbly hand the two disappeared with a crack, leaving only a shocked Sirius.


End file.
